


The way you move

by flwrkyuu



Series: 98 line [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bickering, Fluff, M/M, basically just sexually frustrated ballroom dancer, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: “Oh bite me,” Chanhee says, rolling his eyes.“Is that a request?” Kevin asks, turning to Chanhee on the bench. “No you ass, it’s a figure of speech.” Chanhee huffs
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: 98 line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963822
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	The way you move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltjoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltjoons/gifts).



> hi hi!!!!
> 
> this is the first book in a three part series !!! (thank u luna for helping with that idea btw) this book is for liv !!! they wanted a nyukev ballroom dancing au so i made one for her :DD oh and thank u jas for reading it over last night <333 that's all !! enjoy !!
> 
> -sonja

“Again, you were both offbeat.” Their coach hisses as they go over their routine for what seems like the thousandth time today when in reality it's only the fifth time. Frustrated sighs leave the mouths of the two ballroom dancers. “It’s your fault I was offbeat,” Kevin says to the brunette. “You’re the one leading, It’s literally your fault.” Chanhee quips back. “Both of you quit it and dance. Finals are in a week and you’re still making stupid timing mistakes you should’ve had down a month ago.” Their coach scolds. 

The dancers look down at the floor. “Now do it again.” They nod and get into their places. The start apart, the music begins and the expression on their faces changes from the irritated ones to ones of complete focus. This time though they don’t miss a beat, though, Kevin does  _ almost _ drop Chanhee. “Alright take five you two.” Their coach says, leaving the studio.

“I can’t believe you almost dropped me.” Chanhee snobily says. “How do you know that wasn’t intentional huh?” Kevin prods. He sits down on the bench and grabs his water bottle. “You would never,” Chanhee says, sitting down beside him. “But I would,” Kevin replies, his tone getting under Chanhee’s skin just a little. “Oh bite me,” Chanhee says, rolling his eyes. 

“Is that a request?” Kevin asks, turning to Chanhee on the bench. “No you ass, it’s a figure of speech.” Chanhee huffs. Kevin lets out a chuckle. Oh, how it satisfies him to annoy Chanhee. The brunette takes a sip from his water as Kevin sits there looking at him (whipped much?). “Will you quit your staring?” Chanhee asks, not making eye contact with Kevin. “I don’t see how this is any different from when we get close when we dance,” He pauses. “Plus, I’m not even that close to you.”

Chanhee rolls his eyes. “Okay that’s enough rest, get off your asses and keep running it. And Kevin, don’t drop Chanhee, please. We can’t have him injured before finals.” Their coach warns the redhead. “I wouldn't dream of hurting him.” Kevin sweetly says only to earn a scoff from both their coach and Chanhee.

\---

“This asshole almost dropped me, twice!” Chanhee says, exaggerating every last word. “And Juyeon wouldn’t leave me alone at work, we all have issues Chanhee,” Changmin replies, not really giving much care to what Chanhee was saying as he made dinner for them. “Yeah but finals are in a week Min, and that ass almost dropped me!” Changmin rolls his eyes. “You call him an asshole like you aren’t madly in love with him.” 

Chanhee chokes on air at Changmin’s statement. “I am not!” He insists. “Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that Chan.” Changmin rolls his eyes again, moving the pot off the burner. Chanhee folds his arms with a pout. “Our stupid choreographer made us get closer than ever with this choreography,” Chanhee complains. 

“Okay and? You basically signed up for that when you became a ballroom dancer.’ Changmin reasons. “I didn’t sign up for  _ him, _ ” Chanhee replies leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. “He was just an added bonus.” Changmin slyly says. “Bull shit, he’s so annoying,” Chanhee replies, rolling his eyes. “Uh-huh, whatever you say, sweetheart,” Changmin says as he plates their food. “Big words from a guy that's in love with his rival at work.” Chanhee snorts.

“I am not!” Changmin defends, holding the wooden spoon up at Chanhee in accusation. “You totally are but ok,” Chanhee says grabbing a plate from the counter. “So do you want me to come to finals or not?” Changmin asks, glaring at the brunette. “It wouldn’t be the same without my best friend cheering me on.” Chanhee sweetly says, placing a kiss on Changmin’s cheeks. It’s an old habit they developed years ago,  _ no strings attached.  _

“Yeah whatever you ass. You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

\---

The next morning Kevin made it to the studio before Chanhee. He got changed in the locker room and left his things in his locker beside Chanhee’s. Their studio still empty as Kevin softly plays some music from his crappy phone speakers as he stretches. Practice doesn’t start till eight thirty and it’s now only a few minutes after eight. He stretches alone for a while, maybe twenty or so minutes before he hears, then sees the studio door open. A tired Chanhee walks through the door, making eye contact with Kevin in the mirror. “Morning sleepyhead,” Kevin says with a growing smirk.

“Uh huh, morning to you too asshat,” Chanhee replies, sleepily rolling his eyes as he places his phone and water bottle on the bench beside Kevin’s. “Coach isn’t here yet?” Chanhee asks, sitting down beside Kevin on the floor to stretch. “Is there anyone else in the room?” Kevin asks, raising a brow at the younger. “Smartass.” Chanhee mumbles.

“Do you wanna run it once before coach gets here?” Kevin asks as he gets up off the floor. Chanhee tilts his head. “Wow look at you taking initiative.” Chanhee coos. Kevin rolls his eyes while holding out his hand for Chanhee. The brunette looks at his hand then back up at him. A soft chuckle leaves his lips as he grabs hold of Kev’s hand who helps him up. 

Kevin gets their music ready as Chanhee gets to his place. Kev quickly starts the music and catches up with Chanhee. They dance beautifully. Chanhee spinning into Kevin’s arms before the redhead dips him. Kevin being pushed away by Chanhee only to have Chanhee run back into his arms. Both so engrossed in their dance that they don’t notice the studio door open and their coach slip in. 

They finish, Kevin’s hands cupping Chanhee’s face as they kneel on the floor. Their faces dangerously close as their coach begins to clap. “My my my look at you two practicing without me having to yell at you.” Their coach says while clapping. “We aren’t  _ that  _ terrible,” Kevin comments standing up from the floor before helping Chanhee up. “I know I know.” Their coach chuckles. 

“That was really good though boys, try it again or it was just a fluke.”

“Yes, coach.” They reply in unison.

\---

It’s Monday evening now, finals are this coming Saturday and the pair spent all of today practicing like there’s no tomorrow. Kevin lets out a sigh as he heads to his car. His dance bag slung over one shoulder and his car keys in one hand. When he finally gets close enough to his car he unlocks it and gets inside. He takes his bag off his shoulder and places it on the passenger seat next to him. He’s about to strap in when there’s a knock on his car window. Kevin turns his head to see Chanhee standing there. 

He rolls down his window and gives a confused expression to Chanhee. “Changmin was supposed to pick me up but he got called into work unexpectedly,” Chanhee explains. “Don’t you have a car?” Kevin says furrowing his brows. “Yeah but it’s in the shop till tomorrow,” Chanhee replies, playing with the sleeves of his shirt. “Do you want a ride?” Kev asks.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want one Kev.” Chanhee answers with a sort of ‘duh’ tone. “Yeah yeah just get in the car stupid,” Kevin says before rolling up his window. Chanhee walks around to the other side of the car as Kevin moves his bag onto the back seat. The brunette gets inside and places his bag by his feet. “Don’t forget your seat belt,” Kevin says while doing up his own seat belt. “I literally can’t forget, the car will yell at me if you start driving and my seatbelt isn’t done up.” Kevin rolls his eyes at Chanhee’s comment. 

“Do you want me to drive you home or not smartass?” Kevin asks, turning to Chanhee. “Yes please,” Chanhee replies innocently. Kevin starts the car and soon they’re on their way to Chanhee’s place. This isn’t the first time Kevin has had to drive Chanhee home. They’ve been partners since they were sixteen and now being twenty-one they’ve been partners for five years. It’s been a long five years of bickering and dancing but oddly enough, every time they’ve been offered a partner switch they always decline. Despite everything, they work well together. They’re in sync with each other. 

It’s about a twenty minute drive to Chanhee’s place from the studio. The radio faintly plays in the background as they casually chat like they’re not always at each other's throats. It’s sweet, the connection they have. Maybe, just maybe, their work relationship is something more than meets the eye. 

“Night Chanhee,” Kevin says as he pulls up to Chanhee’s apartment building. “Thanks for the ride Kev, see you in the morning,” Chanhee says, stepping out of the older’s car. Kevin sends a small wave to Chanhee before driving away. From Chanhee’s apartment, it’s about ten minutes to Kevin’s. When he arrives home he parks his car and heads up to his place. Juyeon is home when Kevin arrives. “You’re later than I was expecting,” Juyeon says when Kevin sits down on the couch beside him. “Chanhee needed a ride home.”

“Oh yeah, Changmin got called into work didn’t he,” Juyeon says. “And you know that why?” Kevin asks, raising a brow. “Our manager accidentally sent a group text and not just one to him,” Juyeon explains. “Uh-huh.” Kevin rolls his eyes leaning back, letting his body sink into the couch cushions. “Mn, and how about you huh? Have a nice time with your pretty partner?” Juyeon asks, a smirk quickly appearing on his face. 

“Just the same old same old Ju,” Kevin replies before covering his mouth to yawn. “Oh? Nothing  _ spicy  _ happened today?” Juyeon asks, raising a brow. “Now what in the fuck do you mean by  _ spicy _ ?” Kevin asks, looking over at Juyeon. “Kevin, you literally asked Chanhee if he was requesting that you bite him.” Juyeon deadpans. “And how do you know about that huh?” Kevin prods. “Oh uh well-.” “Calling me out when you’re literally so in love with Changmin it’s funny.” 

Juyeon crosses his arms over his chest. “Big talk from a guy that’s been in love with his dance partner for the last two years.”

\---

Tuesday arrives and today they finally start practicing with their live accompaniment. Lee Hyunjae will be playing the violin for them throughout their performance. “You two can finally do it with just the backing, I hope you don’t fuck up now that Hyunjae is here to play the violin.” Their coach says in a half threatening tone.

Kevin and Chanhee look at Hyunjae as he walks into the studio. “Ah perfect we were just talking about you. Get set up so they can start practicing please.” Their coach nicely says to the violinist. “Of course.” Hyunjae sweetly replies as he gets his violin ready. “Get in your places you two.” Their coach says. The pair nods and heads to their starting position at one end of the studio. Stood just far enough apart for there to be enough space for the circle pedestal that Hyunjae would be standing on.

Hyunjae walks over with his violin and gets in position to play. He starts just as the backing track starts. Kevin and Chanhee begin their dance. For the first time with their live accompanist, they don’t do terribly. A little offbeat here and there but overall passable. At least passable enough that their coach doesn’t yell at them.

The whole day passes by like this. Rehearsing over and over again to get everything perfect. They’ve only got three days till competition. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. That’s it. They stay late practicing to utilize their limited time. They need to be perfect, they have to win.  _ They have to _ . 

\---

“Alright, that’s enough for today you two.” Their coach says, popping their head into the dance studio around eleven pm the next day. Chanhee and Kevin stop mid-dance. “Just one more time.” They plead in unintentional unison. “No.” They flatly reply. Kevin pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “I said no now get changed and go home.” Their coach says. Chanhee lets a soft sigh fall from his lips. “Come on Kev, we can practice more tomorrow,” Chanhee says, lightly tugging on the older’s arms. 

Kevin sighs before nodding. “Alright.” He softly says. “Great, now leave so I can lock up.” They say, ushering Chanhee and Kevin out of the dance studio. The pair heads into the locker room. They open their lockers and pull out their bags. Chanhee is not bothering to change since he’s going home to shower anyway. Kevin however, pulls off his shirt he’d been dancing in all day and reaches for the shirt he arrived in. 

Chanhee sneaks a peak at his partner’s body. Out of the corner of his, Kevin sees Chanhee staring. He turns to the brunette holding his clean tee in his hands. “What? Do you like what you see?” Kevin asks, raising a brow at Chanhee. The brunette’s jaw drops just a bit as his eyes widen. Quickly he shakes his head and looks away. Kevin lets out an almost sultry chuckle. “Aw look at you getting all shy.” He coos.

“I’m leaving, you dick.” Chanhee grabs his bag and heads for the exit. “Chanhee.” Kevin softly calls. The younger stops just before the door. “Get home safe alright?” Kev says. Chanhee smiles to himself. “Yeah whatever, you too loser.” He says before opening the door and leaving the locker room. Kevin lets out a gentle sigh after the younger leaves. “Maybe I am in love with him.” He mumbles.

\---

Thursday rolls around as Chanhee trudges into the studio. “You look like shit,” Kevin says as he makes eye contact with the very sleepy Chanhee. “Uh huh tell me something I don’t know,” Chanhee grumbles, walking over to place his water bottle on the bench. “I barely got any sleep last night.” Chanhee sleepily explained. “And why’s that?” Kev asks, lightly tugging at Chanhee’s hand to get him to sit down on the floor beside him.

“You know how I get when we get close to competition day, this always happens,” Chanhee says leaning his head onto Kevin’s shoulder for a moment. “You worry too much.” Kevin softly replies. “I know.” The brunette mumbles. “You should stretch, coach’ll be here anytime now.”

“I know I know,” Chanhee says, taking his head off Kevin’s shoulder. He puts his legs out in front of him and reaches forward. Kevin lets a quiet chuckle leave his lips. “You’re always laughing at me,” Chanhee comments as he continues stretching. “I know,” Kevin says as he stretches. “You’re so mean,” Chanhee adds to which he only receives an eye roll from Kevin. Chanhee peers over at Kevin but before he says anything else, Hyunjae and their coach arrived and it’s time to begin practicing again. 

\---

“Do you want some tea or something Chan?” Changmin asks peering into the older’s room a little after midnight. “Don’t you have a class in the morning?” Chanhee asks, not answering the boy’s question. “I do, don’t you have practice at eight-thirty?” The younger quips back. “Actually no I don’t. Coach is making us rest up before finals so we don’t have practice.”

“Lucky you, you get to sleep in,” Changmin says leaning on the door frame. “Bold assumption I’ll get any sleep at all,” Chanhee replies. “Fair point. In that case, I’m going to bed. I can still make you tea though if you want.” Chanhee nods. “You know what kind of tea I want.” The brunette replies before receiving a scoff from Changmin. “We have  _ one  _ tea flavour in our apartment, Chanhee.” Changmin says rolling his eyes. “I know.” He sweetly replies.

“You’re so annoying,” Changmin says. “But you love me,” Chanhee replies, his eyes forming soft smiles. “Yeah, I do.” Changmin mumbles.

\---

Kevin wakes up late Friday morning in a tired daze. Eyes still half-closed, he leaves his bedroom and heads for the kitchen. “My my my don’t you look like hot ass today.” Juyeon comments, grabbing another mug from the cupboard from Kevin. “Thank you for pointing out the obvious you genius. And by the way, I slept great last night.” Kevin huffs taking the freshly poured cup of coffee from Juyeon’s hand. “That’s good hun.” Juyeon hums. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” The older asks. “Are you coming tomorrow?”

“Have I ever missed one of your comps? Of course, I’ll be there.” Juyeon says crossing his arms over his chest. “Then I’ll be fine.” Kevin replies. Juyeon reaches out and pats the sleepy Kevin’s head with a chuckle. “Rest up today alright? And don’t forget to have dinner while I’m at work.” 

“You talk to me like a child.”

“You can be.” Juyeon fires back. “You suck.” Kevin huffs before taking a sip from his coffee. The coffee was a little hotter than he had anticipated and he ended up burning the tip of his tongue. “See,” Juyeon pauses. “A child.” “Fuck you.”

\---

The next morning arrives and it’s finally competition day. Finals are upon the two twenty-one-year-olds and the nerves are everywhere. And yet, Chanhee still has the balls to be a brat. “Chanhee move so I can finish my makeup.” Kevin says as Chanhee stands, blocking the only mirror in their small dressing room. “Mmm, but I’m still doing my makeup so I guess you’re out of luck honey.” Chanhee sweetly says. “You’ve been doing your makeup for like an hour.” 

“It takes a lot of effort to look this good sweetheart. Especially after getting sweaty during dress rehearsal and-.” “If you don’t shut up and let me do my makeup I’ll kiss you.” Kevin threatens. A smirk forms on Chanhee’s face as he turns around to face Kevin. Now leaning up against the dressing table Chanhee opens his mouth to speak. “I bet you won’t.” He taunts. “Oh yeah?” Kevin says through gritted teeth before taking Chanhee’s chin with one hand and leaning in, placing his lips on the younger’s. 

Honestly, Chanhee really didn’t expect him to do it, that’s why he’s rather baffled that Kevin’s hands are now travelling down to his hips and he’s got his hands lightly tugging at Kevin’s hair as they kiss. Kevin moves closer to Chanhee closing any gap that might’ve remained and effectively sandwiching Chanhee between him and the dressing table. Kevin pulls away for a moment to catch his breath. His eyes meet Chanhee’s for just a second and it’s like they put him in a trance. He leans back in, kissing a little rougher, a little needier,  _ a little more desperate,  _ this time.

Chanhee responds with the same neediness, the same desperation. Five years of pent up sexual frustration are all coming out now. Kevin begins trailing kisses down Chanhee’s jawline and down onto his neck. Stopping every so often to leave a bite or two and relish in the sweet sound that is the soft moans that leave Chanhee’s lips every time he bites down on the younger’s soft skin. 

Kevin pulls away again, hovering close to the brunette's face. “Well, that was a pleasant change of pace.” He whispers into Chanhee’s ear, a content smirk growing on his face. Chanhee’s face flushes red at the comment. “Really? That’s what you decided to say after we made out for the first time?” Chanhee asks, raising a brow trying to not act flustered. His arms still loosely hanging from around Kevin’s neck. “What? Did you want me to say something like ‘you look so pretty like this’? Cause I can do that.”

“Oh my god just shut up.’ Chanhee says, leaning forward and resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder. “Are you gonna cover those up before our performance?” Kevin asks, his finger playing connect the dots with the marks on his neck. “Considering we perform in ten minutes? No.” Kevin’s jaw drops. Chanhee takes his head off Kevin’s shoulder and looks the older in the eye. “Don’t act all surprised when you’re the one that wasted prep time by making out with me.” 

“You’re the one that wouldn’t shut up.” Kevin retorts. “So you kissed me,” Chanhee pauses. “I dunno Kev. I think that’s kinda gay.” He finishes, giggling a bit as he speaks. “Chanhee I’m literally gay.” Kevin deadpans. “I know.” Chanhee hums. “So am I.” The brunette says. “Yeah, I know. You told me when we were like? Seventeen? Eighteen?” “Seventeen,” Chanhee says. 

Kevin lets out a chuckle. “Let me do your brows before we perform. You don’t need foundation or anything, you have flawless skin.” Chanhee says, turning around in Kevin’s grasp. He picks up his eyebrow pencil off the table and turns back around. Chanhee brings the pencil up to Kevin’s eyebrow and leans in closer (supposedly to get a better view but definitely just to be closer to Kevin). He starts pencilling in the shape of his brows, defining them and giving them just the slightest arch. 

He fills them both in just as their coach knocks on the door before coming in. “It only took you guys five years.” Is the first thing they say, clearly taking note of their position and the marks on Chanhee’s neck. “Now come on you two, you have a competition to win.” Chanhee puts down the pencil and Kevin releases his hips from his grasp. The pair heads to the door where their manager is standing. “Go on, you’ll be great.” They say, patting the boys on the back. Chanhee and Kevin make eye contact, giving each other a small nod before walking over to the entrance to the competition floor.

They arrive just as Keonhee and Hwanwoong are finishing their dance. They finish beautifully and the mc ushers them off the floor. “Next up we have Choi Chanhee and Kevin Moon performing the foxtrot with a special live musician, Lee Hyunjae.” Everyone gets into position. Chanhee on one side of the small circular platform Hyunjae is standing on and Kevin on the other. The music begins and Hyunjae begins playing. The pair begin to dance, moving in sync opposite each other before coming together, only to have Chanhee push Kevin away moments later.

He takes a few steps away in anticipation of Chanhee running back into his arms, and he does. Just as planned. They come back together, each holding one hand out with the other resting on their partner’s waist. They move fluidly throughout the floor, Kevin spinning Chanhee in his arms before the younger delicately high kicks one leg out. They continue, going back to that beautiful fluid motion. The audience in awe at their connection. 

Kevin dips Chanhee, bringing him back up and continuing their steps around the floor till they stop. Face to face, heart to heart. Just as the chorus starts. Chanhee’s hands pull Kevin close at the back of his neck while the older’s rest on his waist. Although this is part of the original choreography it seems to hold so much more now. They stay like that, lips ghosting over each other for a few seconds. Kevin makes his way slowly, gently, to Chanhee’s backside. Now holding him in a back embrace before continuing the choreography.

They move across the stage like they’re floating, so gracefully and smooth. They separate for mere seconds before Chanhee turns around and gracefully falls backwards, hoping dearly that Kevin will catch him. And he does. Bending down with one arm to support Chanhee’s neck as the brunette twists his arm a bit to lightly hold Kevin’s neck. The older brings him back up and they come back together, gliding across the stage while spinning with every step. And then it happens. One spin out into Kevin holding onto one of Chanhee’s arms as he gracefully falls to the floor. Kevin spinning him around so that he’s just barely off the floor.

It’s beautiful. Kevin stops and Chanhee ends sitting with his legs to one side. The older delicately steps around and down to Chanhee’s level. The dance ends with them, foreheads touching, this close to kissing and Chanhee’s hands lightly cupping Kevin’s Cheeks. The audience erupts in loud whistles and claps as they stand up. They take their bow and quickly head off the floor. Their coach quickly approaches them then they quickly engulf the two dancers in a big hug. “I’m so proud of you two idiots.” Their coach says. “You’re still calling us idiots though.” Chanhee comments. “Shut up and accept my proudness.” The boys chuckle as they let go of the hug. The coach leaves them to walk back to their dressing room alone. 

Very subtly, Kevin laces his and Chanhee’s fingers together. As they head into the hallway a pair of dancers stop them. “Hyungs.” Felix and Hyunjin say, looking back and forth between Chanhee and Kevin and the marks on the brunette's neck. “I must that performance of yours seemed very,” Hyunjin pauses. “Real.” Felix finishes. “Is that a compliment?” Chanhee asks. “Sort of,” Hyunjin replies, giggling a little. “You little shitheads are acting like you’ve never seen a hickey before.” Kevin deadpans, earning a nudge from Chanhee. 

“Oh we have, it was just a bold choice going on stage with,  _ so many _ ,” Felix says, emphasizing the last two words. “Alright that’s enough, aren’t you two after Hyunggu and Wooseok?” Chanhee asks, raising a brow. “Oh shoot you’re right, gotta blast!” Feliz says, pulling Hyunjin away. Kevin and Chanhee look at each other before laughing a bit. Right before they get to their dressing room Chanhee stops. “Hey Kev.” He calls.

“Mn?” The older hums. “I think I kinda like you.” Chanhee mumbles. “No shit sherlock.” Kevin replies. “And you ruined it. I was trying to be sweet and-.” But Kevin cuts him off with another kiss. He pulls away, Chanhee’s cheeks dusted with pink. “I think I kinda like you too dumbass.”

Oh and in case you were wondering, they won.


End file.
